simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Homer Jay Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson, ou simplesmente Homer Simpson, é o protagonista da série de desenhos animados Os Simpsons. Ele é um homem pouco paciente,muito preguiço, mas que ama sua família e sabe como mostrar isso, mesmo às vezes pisa a bola. Apesar de muitas vezes ele se mostrar uma pessoa pouco esperta, ele já provou ter uma inteligência muito acima dos limites. Não só no desenho animado, Homer já faz parte do cotidiano de muitas pessoas no mundo inteiro, sendo para algumas até mesmo um ídolo. Sua voz original em inglês é narrada por Dan Castellaneta, e no Brasil atualmente Carlos Alberto. Frase Preferida: D'oh! (tive que editar, tinha alguns erros de português cabreiros, fale sobre ele mas não seja ele. xD Biografia Família left|200pxNasceu em Connecticut. É filho de Abraham Simpson e Mona Simpson. Seus avôs paternos são Orville Simpson e Yuma Hickman, enquanto seus avôs maternos são desconhecidos. Possui dois meio-irmãos: Herbert Powell, que era dono de uma fábrica de automóveis até Homer estragar seus negócios, é filho de Abe e a mulher que ele conheceu no cassino. Sua meia-irmã Abbie Simpson é filha de uma oficial britânica, que Abe conheceu durante a 2ª Guerra Mundial. É sobrinho do irmão de seu avô Cyrus Simpson, que apenas foi citado em "O Conto de Natal dos Simpsons" da 17ª temporada. Por um tempo achou que seu pai fosse Mason Fairbanks mas ficou provado que seu pai é Abe Simpson. right|thumb|200px|Homer conhecendo Marge quando eram jovens Homer se casou com Marjorie Bouvier, que se tornou Marjorie Simpson. Conheceu Marjorie, ou simplesmente Marge enquanto fazia o Ensino Médio, e com ela tem três filhos: Bartholomew Jo-Jo Simpson ou apenas Bart, Elisabeth Marie Simpson, ou apenas Lisa e Margaret Simpson conhecida como Maggie. Ele também tem uma filha adotiva com Selma Bouvier (irmã de Marge) chamada Ling Bouvier. thumb|left|185px|Homer Super Obeso. Idade Tem quase 40.Nós extras de um DVD sobre Os Simpsons, os produtores do seriado dizem que no início Homer tinha 36 anos, mas com o tempo, à medida que os dubladores iam envelhecendo perceberam que as idéias e comportamentos de Homer também, aí mudaram sua idade oficial para 39. thumb|left|Homer mudou muito desde [[Boa Noite até o filme.]] Por esta razão, nas temporadas 1 até a 10, sempre que mencionam a idade dele, é 36 anos. Nas tempradas 10 a 13 ele tem 38 ou 39 anos em alguns episódios. Porém, sem explicação na temporada 14, Homer volta a aparecer com 36 anos. Também temos incoerências em relação a sua data de aniversário. Já foi mencionado que Homer teria nascido a 12 de Janeiro de 1955, em outro episódio, seria 10 de Maio de 1955, e num outro seria 12 de Maio de 1956. Quanto ao signo já foi dito que ele seria de Touro, e depois disseram que era de Capricórnio. Em um recente episódio da 18ºtemporada, Crescendo com Springfield, fazem se várias tomadas da vida de Homer, de 8 em 8 anos. Na primeira Homer está na escola com 8 anos. Na segunda, Homer com 16 no colégio. Na seguinte, com 24 anos, começa a namorar Marge. Na de 32 anos, casado com 2 filhos, e aos 40 um falso milionário. Morte Infelizmente Homer já morreu várias vezes, mas foi ressucitando. Ele foi dado como morto em histórias de Halloween como "Homer Simpson e o diabo", "Eu sei o que você Didily Didly fez", "A vida é uma droga, depois você morre", "Pai Fantasma", "Escreveu Não Leu, o Palco Deu", "A Ned Zona", "No corpo do Chefe", "O dia em que a Terra pareceu idiota", "A Casa dos Infernos" e "Como Fazer Carreira com Os Mortos" e nas aberturas de alguns especiais (8, 15 e 19). thumb|250px|Louco por uma rosquinha. Além disso Homer já pareceu ter morrido no final dos episódios Marge, o terror das ruas e O último sapateado em Springfield, E No Final de O Grande Perdedor Homer e Marge Aparece como Fantasmas e Bart Bem Velho No Asilo. Bem, vendendo sua alma, sendo comido por um lobisomem, explodindo no espaço, comendo brocolis, sendo a própria morte, assassinado, pulverizado por ETs, morto por um macarrão, por deitar na rede, assassinado por celebridades, pegando fogo, cozinhado por ETs ou estraçalhado por uma máquina de votos adulterada, Homer sempre estará vivo... Para protagonizar Os Simpsons. Existe um episódio que o Homer fala: "Eu tenho 39 anos, dirijo um carro vagabundo e um filho que não me respeita." No final do episódio "Histórias Bíblicas dos Simpsons", da décima temporada, toda a família Simpsons percebe que estão no juizo final e Homer decide entrar para o inferno por sentir cheiro de churrasco. Personalidade right|200pxHomer é um banana que nasceu pra destruir tudo o que vê pela frente e que, apesar disso, tem bons sentimentos e sempre quer o melhor para sua família.A razão da personalidade de Homer Simpson deve ser o fato de ele ter sido criado apenas por seu pai. Acreditava-se que sua mãe teria fugido de casa pois não suportava criá-lo, mas foi revelado no episódio Vovó Simpson que na verdade ela fugiu devido a um problema com a polícia. (leia mais) Não presta atenção a quase nada e muito menos leva as coisas importantes a sério. Apesar de ser um personagem extremamente preguiçoso, quando pretende ajudar alguém, é capaz de fazer right|200px esforços imensos sem hesitar. Possui muitas faces distintas. Tem inveja de seus vizinhos, a família Flanders. E muitas vezes se irrita com seu filho Bart, quando tenta enforcá-lo com as mãos enquanto diz "Ora seu...". saasdasdasasasddsasddassdasHomer são sem intenção. Ele mesmo é uma excelente pessoa e já provou ser um excelente amigo, pai e marido. No episódio Lisa, a rainha da beleza, ele ganha um ingreso para dar uma volta no dirigível da Duff, um dos seus maiores sonhos. Mas ao perceber que sua filha Lisa está se sentindo feia, ele vende o ingresso para inscrevê-la num concurso de beleza. Em outro episódio, O saxofone de Lisa, após juntar um pouco de dinheiro para comprar um ar condicionado, acaba vendo que sua filha queria um intrumento musical e compra um saxofone para Lisa. Homer tem um senso de humor bem incomum. Na maioria das vezes, acha engraçada a desgraça dos outros. Também é bem ciumento e quando faz algo de destaque deseja que todos prestem atenção nele. Sempre aprecia uma cerveja Duff bem gelada, quando se senta no sofá para assistir televisão. Também já provou que ele é um excelente compositor e músico. Durante sua vida ele já participou de um quarteto (os Bem-Afinados) e ganhou até um Grammy (episódio O quarteto de Homer). Mas essa não foi a única vez que ele mostrou como é bom em cantar e compôr. Outra demonstração de seu talento foi quando durante um concurso de canto que Lisa participava, ele compôs músicas excelentes para que sua filha pudesse ganhar o concurso e esteve durante alguns dias no top com uma musica composto no piano por si, onde retratava o ódio pelo Ned Flanders. Também participou de outra banda nos anos 90, que antes adotava o estilo grunge, mas por causa de sua separação com Marge, expressou sua tristeza no rock. Por mais que suas ações parecam sem sentido algumas vezes, existe muita filosofia na vida de Homer, inclusive servindo de exemplo para muitas pessoas. O livro "Os Simpsons e a Filosofia" possui um capítulo inteiro dedicado a comparar Homer com Aristóteles e avaliar seu ritmo de vida. Quando fica irritado com alguma coisa, ou percebe que cometeu um erro, ele emite o seu famoso D'oh. Ele grita isso muitas vezes até dentro de um mesmo episódio. Essa é a razão de esta ter se tornado a citação mais famosa do Homer, e toda vez que alguém fala isso se associa a sua imagem. Frases mais famosas de Homer Simpson Suas frase mais famosa é D'oh, cujo ele diz quando algo dá errado. Quando Bart faz alguma coisa que "não o agrada" ,Homer o estrangula, dizendo "Ora seu" ou "Seu Zé Ruela". Ver mais em:Frases de Homer Simpson e Frases. Profissões Ver artigo principal Empregos de Homer Primeira Palavra D´oh! Curiosidades Na versão brasileira, Homer pode torcer pelo Flamengo: *Um desses casos é o do episódio Bart Gets a 'Z', quando Homer passa na frente do quarto de Bart e ele o chama para pedir um conselho. No momento em que Homer passa pelo quarto do Bart ele assovia ,nada mais nada menos, que o hino do Flamengo. *Isso também pode ser visto no episódio Moe e Maya pequeninos da 20ª temporada, mas dessa vez, ele entrou no bar do Moe dizendo:"Thararará Rarú, Tharararú..." equivalente ao trecho"É meu maior prazer, vê-lo brilhar.." *Outros casos podem ser vistos nos episódios Pranks and Greens da 21ª temporada e Tire Minha Vida, Por Favor da 20ª. Ao entrar em casa, nos dois casos,Homer está cantarolando o Hino do Flamengo! *Tamém pode ser ouvido assobiar quando ele vai visitar o vovô em Thursdays with Abbie!!! *Homer disse no episódio "Lisa Rainha da Beleza" que pesa 115 kg. Comentários Coloque o que acha de Homer Simpson na página de discussão clicando aqui. de:Homer Simpson en:Homer Simpson es:Homer Jay Simpson fi:Homer Simpson it:Homer sv:Homer Simpson Categoria:Cantores do Sadgasm Categoria:Bar do Moe Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Personagens dublados por Dan Castellaneta